comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-991
Earth-991 is a reality where Mortal Kombat, Megaman, Soulcalibur, One Piece, Tekken, the Avengers, the X-Men, the Inhumans, the Fantastic Four, Street Fighter, Dead or Alive, and Naruto is combined. The realms include Chaosrealm, Earthrealm. Edenia Sindel.png|Sindel is the queen of Edenia who was forced to be the wife of Shao Kahn when he invaded. After she sacrificed herself to save the realms, she was resurrected so that Shao Kahn could invade Earthrealm. Kitana2.png|Kitana is the daughter of Queen Sindel and the stepdaughter of Shao Kahn. For centuries, she served as her father's assassin, until she learnt the truth and became a defender of the realms. 725307f999075ba96446ba7f01d43ccc.jpg|Jade is the royal bodyguard and best friend of Kitana. Taven (Earth-2992).png|Taven is the demigod son of Argus and hero of the Edenians Sc5_pub_2d_ivy1-copy.jpg|Ivy is an Edenian warrior woman Sc4-Chaixianghua.jpg|Xianghua is a sword fighter warrior Sc4-sophitia.jpg|Sophitia is a woman who was blessed for combat by the Greek God Hephaestus. sigSC4art1.jpg|Siegfried is a powerful knight who wishes to destroy Soul Edge Taki_Soulcalibur_IV.png|Taki is a master kunoichi whose profession is hunting demons. KilikSC4.jpg|Kilik is a master monk who wields a staff Strawhat Pirates Monkey_D._Luffy_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Monkey D. Luffy is a nonchalant, but friendly boy who has been inspired by a childhood friend into becoming the king of the pirates. 3245027-6093387518-VMJd2.png|Roronoa Zoro is a master swordsman who is able to fight with three swords at the same time. 2yearNamiInfobox.png|Nami is a girl who has an obsession with money, which caused her to join a Fishman pirate gang. But she was freed by Luffy and became a trusted ally. Sanji_Manga_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Sanji is a master chef and kick boxer who also loves women Nico_Robin_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Nico Robin is a former criminal and runaway who has the power to replicate any body part on herself and other people and objects. Konohagakure Naruto.png|Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the godson of Jiraiya, and the reincarnation of Asura. He is destined to be a great hero. Sasuke_Uchiha.png|Sasuke Uchiha is the reincarnation of Indra, and the brother of Itachi Uchiha. He is destined to be Naruto's greatest rival. Sakura_Haruno.png|Sakura Haruno is the apprentice of Tsunade, and is in love with Sasuke Uchiha. Mt1AZJ1.png|Kakashi Hatake is the sensei of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, and apprentice of Minato Namikaze hinata_hyuga___by_arya_aiedail-d29s57m.jpg|Hinata Hyuga is the heiress of the Hyuga clan, and is in love with Naruto Kurenai_full.png|Kurenai Yuhi is an illusionist who is Hinata's sensei and the lover of Asuma. Shikamaru_naruto_storm_2_render_by_king_sniper_dj-d6vlbnl.png|Shikamaru Nara is the apprentice of Asuma and a close friend of Naruto BestfrndofShikamaru_Choji.jpg|Choji Akimichi is the heir of the Akimichi clan and best friend of Shikamaru *Ino Yamanaka *Asuma Sarutobi *Rock Lee *Neji Hyuga *Tenten *Might Guy *Hashirama Senju *Tobirama Senju *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Minato Namikaze *Tsunade *Iruka Umino *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Jiraiya *Sai *Yamato *Kushina Uzumaki Sunagakure *Gaara *Temari Kirigakure *Zabuza Momochi *Haku Otogakure *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi Akatsuki *Itachi Uchiha *Kisame Hoshigaki *Deidara *Sasori *Zetsu *Obito Uchiha *Hidan *Kakuzu *Nagato *Konan *Madara Uchiha *Kaguya Otsutsuki Taka *Suigetsu Hozuki *Karin *Jugo Netherrealm *Sareena *Ashrah *Quan Chi *Shinnok *Noob Saibot Orderrealm *Dairou *Darrius *Hotaru Outworld Outworlders *Li Mei *Reiko *Shao Kahn Zaterran *Reptile Shokan *Goro *Kintaro *Sheeva Tarkatan *Baraka Centaurian *Motaro Osh-Tekk *Kotal Kahn Others *Ermac *Onaga *Mileena *Skarlet *D'Vorah *Ferra & Torr *Nightmare *Tira *Astaroth *Sektor Masters of Evil Dr. Doom (Earth-3911).jpg|Dr. Victor Von Doom is a powerful sorcerer who has an intense hatred of Reed Richards, and wishes for a world where he is god and Susan Storm is his wife. Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-12131).png|Kang (Nathaniel Richards) is a distant descendant of Reed Richards 3397088-loki.jpg|Loki is the mischievous god. Ultron and hank as one.jpg|Ultron is a security AI that went insane and has plans to overthrow humanity. Black Dagon *Kano *Tremor *Jarek *Kira *Kobra *Kazuya Mishima *Heihachi Mishima *Lee Chaolan *Jinpachi Mishima *Anna Williams Foreigners *Nitara *Shang Tsung *Erron Black *Rain *Tanya *Danzo Shimura Red Dragon *Daegon *Hsu Hao *Mavado *M Bison *Juri *Vega *Zangief *Seth *Christie Connected Realiteis Because of the Armageddon that befalls this reality, Raiden was able create four other realities *Purgatory-A Reality where Liu Kang destroyed Raiden and replaced him as a god. *Inferno-A Reality where Liu Kang is emperor of Netherrealm and Raiden is corrupted. *Paradise-An Idyllic Reality where the failures of the previous realities were corrected. Category:Realities Category:Earth-991